cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
William Fichtner
William Fichtner (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Heat (1995)'' [Roger Van Zant]: Shot three times in the chest by Robert De Niro after Robert confronts him in William's home. *''Strange Days (1995)'' [Dwayne Engelman]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth in Times Square, after his part in Glenn Plummer's murder is publicly revealed. *''The Underneath'' (1995) [Tommy Dundee]: Shot in the chest with his own gun during a struggle with Peter Gallagher. *''Albino Alligator (1996)'' [Law]: Shot in the back in a shoot-out with federal agents while fighting over control of a shotgun with Viggo Mortensen, who had just stabbed William in the stomach with a dart. *''The Settlement'' (1999) [Jerry]: Impaled through the back with a swordfish by Kelly McGillis. *''Drowning Mona'' (2000) [Phil Dearly]: Drowned by Tracey Walter after William drunkely falls into the lake; his body is shown afterwards as the police investigate, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''The Perfect Storm (2000)'' [David 'Sully' Sullivan]: Drowned, along with the rest of his shipmates, when the boat sinks. *''Blades of Glory'' (2007) [Darren MacElroy]: Although he survives the actual movie, the DVD includes a deleted scene in which he is accidentally shot in the back with a sniper rifle by Nick Swardson, who had been aiming for Jon Heder. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Dark Knight (2008)'' [Bank Manager]: Possibly dies of his injuries off-screen, having been shot in the left leg & abdomen and "fed" a live grenade (which released fumes of an unknown nature) by Heath Ledger as he robs the bank (It's unclear if he died or not, but given the circumstances it's a possible outcome) *''The Big Bang'' (2010) [Poley]: Strangled with handcuff chains by Antonio Banderas & Sienna Guillory in his car he is then shot through the head by Sienna. *''The Lone Ranger (2013)'' [Butch Cavendish]: Killed when the train carriage he's riding in collides with another carriage that Barry Pepper is riding in. *''Elysium (2013)'' [John Carlye]: Internally bleeds to death after accidentally being shot in the chest by Adrian Holmes; he dies after Jose Pablo Cantillo loads all his information into Matt Damon's head. Deaths in Video Games *''Turok'' (2008) [Logan]: Machine-gunned by a helicopter while William is attempting to shoot it down. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (2011) [Sandman]: Killed in a mine cave-in along with Idris Elba and Timothy Olyphant when William, Idris, and Timothy stay behind in the mine so Billy Murray, Brian Bloom, and David Anthony Pizzuto can escape. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Betsy Aidem Gallery Butch's death.png|William Fichtner's death in The Lone Ranger Screen-Shot-2014-10-14-at-9.37.30-PM.png| William Fichtner in The Dark Knight Fichtner, William Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1956 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Weather Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Blondes Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Actors who died in Neill Blomkamp Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees